


221B

by BetweenLines55



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, had to write this for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetweenLines55/pseuds/BetweenLines55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written originally for a class at school. The lives of the infamous duo. Light slash/ Pre-Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B

JOHN

You insufferable man.

It would've been nice if you

Could actually pick up

Some milk,

Or stop

Leaving heads in the fridge.

Surprisingly enough,

We sometimes have company

Over,

And leaving body parts in the fridge

Is a bit

Not

Good.

You, with your turned up collar,

And Belstaff,

And cheekbones,

Waltzing around London trying to get

Yourself killed.

You managed to die on me

Once before.

I am  _not_  going through that again,

You insufferable man.

SHERLOCK

You, John Watson, keep me

Right.

If you want milk, I can have Mycroft

Bring gallons by the truck load,

And really John, how can you

Bring yourself

To stop brilliance?

I can't help the cheekbones,

Just like you can't help the ugly wool jumpers;

No matter how many Mary and I

Burn.

I know I'm a bit rash

(And stop acting surprised that some things get through

My thick skull.)

But if anything,

There is no one else I'd rather

Have beside me on a case,

Ready to shoot,

Than you, idiot, because you,

John Watson,

Keep me right.


End file.
